


you promised me that was the last time (sorry i lied)

by LPuhuh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Scenting, Teen Wolf Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas/Toni，少狼背景的拜仁三少文……正篇还被我坑着没贴出来||||偷工减料写完了scenting就跑～</p>
            </blockquote>





	you promised me that was the last time (sorry i lied)

你的唇堵住他想要反驳的嘴，吻上去的力道不多也不少，刚好足够挑起他的兴趣。有些时候，你觉得和他说话真是浪费时间，用身体对话既坦白又省事，只要别损坏太多公物或者让无辜的路人撞见就万事大吉。所以现在的你，能从他的每一次和啃咬差不多的吻中感受到那毫不隐藏的愤怒。你顺从地靠在黑板上，由着他不留情面地折磨你的双唇，尖利的犬牙故意滑过你的舌尖，带着近乎挑衅的诱惑，你放荡地仰起脖子，像是无比享受这种形式的惩罚一样张开了嘴任他蹂躏。

你太了解他的底线和那些能让他失控的小事情。你抓住他后颈上蜷曲的短发，将他拉开了那么几公分，窗外松子的清香和新绿草地的甘苦混合在一起包裹着他，你忍住想要将所有这一切抱在怀中的冲动，只是小心地凑到他耳边，轻轻地说，“标记我。”

他强忍着渐渐粗重的呼吸，“我不能……”

你有点想要嘲笑他的天真，因为每一次的拒绝都是相同的结局。人们说背叛是一种天性，你却觉得妥协是可以培养的习惯，“他不会介意的。”

“但我会。”

“你希望我去找他？”你的反问带着显而易见的嘲讽。

他搭在你腰上的手忽然加重了力道，“你明知道他不会给你想要的……”

“那你还在磨蹭什么？”你扣在他耳侧的锋利指甲深深地陷了进去，猩红色的液体几欲喷射而出。

“这样解决不了问题！”他抓住你的手腕，阻止你继续做些撩拨他理智的愚蠢小动作。

“我知道，”你不以为然地耸肩，“既然我走不了，就总要找个人。选你总比选其他人强……”

“你发誓那是最后一次！”

“抱歉，我撒谎了。”

“你真他妈是个混蛋，你知道吗？”

“我知道，”你金色的瞳孔里尽是狡黠戏谑。

他重重地将你推挤在黑板上，左手的食指和中指掐住你的下颚，烙得你生疼。你脆弱的咽喉全盘暴露在他的掌控之下，只要他用指尖轻轻一划，你就会失去呼吸的权利。颤栗的兴奋感和未知的期待将你全身的神经都提了起来，他的另一只手来到你背后，从肩部直接撕开了你的衣领，初秋的空气落在你高热的赤裸肌肤上，像一道绝顶的美味，邀请他的品尝。他不紧不慢地低下头，恶毒地将悬念拖延下去，你越来越不规则的心跳不啻是对他的戏弄最好的褒奖。他挺拔的鼻梁游弋在你的身侧，似乎在丈量着从哪儿下嘴。你的体味势必早已充斥他的鼻腔，那种发情期前特殊的味道，10%的隐忍难耐和120%的疯狂渴求。

没错，这次你甚至都没等到发情期。你明知他已经找到自己的伴侣，另一个beta，即使对方是个什么都不懂的笨蛋。你仅仅是个Omega，狼群最底层的那一类。你甚至都不属于他们的狼群。但你不想管那么多，也管不了那么多。当你的父母在多年前把你丢给陌生人领养的那一刻开始，你就明白这个世界上只有自己才值得依靠。生活丢给你的狗屎和所谓规则，都无法阻止你用自己的方式将他们撕个粉碎。

你受不了他无视你欲望的行为，但双手被紧紧压在身下的你只能另寻他策。

“…Thomas…求…求你了…”关键时刻丢弃羞耻心常常会有出人意料的效果。

高个的瘦削青年身体里响起一阵低吼，好似嗅到了他追捕多时的猎物一般，平常浅褐色的眼眸迸发出翠绿的光芒，那两颗本就尖锐的犬齿也越发醒目骇人。你闭上眼睛静心等待那温热湿滑的触感降临。即使是他对你脾气最大的那几次，他也从来不曾真正伤害你。或许这就是beta的本能。

一波又一波交缠绵密的吻和嗜咬，你的脖子和肩膀被染上了一层深浅不一的绯红色，属于他的体味被注入你的每一寸皮肤。

明天这里的每一个狼人都会知道你被他用这样彻底的方式标记，这其中也包括他的beta。

你不无炫耀地想，所谓狼人的规则也不过如此。

**Author's Note:**

> 忘了说，这边bs了下糖块说他不介意是有原因的啦


End file.
